Dark Comfort
by CarterinaDiAngelo
Summary: Things get hot and steamy in cabin #13


As I lied on his bed. Which was covered in black as night, soft cotton sheets. It was like I was drowning in a dark comforting void. Until I felt his weight press me deeper into his mattress. I listened to his heart beat through the older 80's music coming from the speakers in the Hades cabin. I looked up into Nico's dark brown eyes that reminded me of melted dark chocolate. Immediately his lips crashed onto mine, developing me in warmth that spread like wildfire through my veins. My heart pounded against my ribcage as I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip making me moan and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer, needing the feel of his body against mine. He was driving me crazy and by the smirk on his face he knew it too. As my hands trailed to tangle in his hair I parted my lips slightly and felt his hands grip onto my hips. "You're impossible." He whispered pulling away to look down into my eyes. I must have looked as confused as I felt because he chuckled before pressing his lips to my forehead. "How do you figure?" I asked looking up at him. Taking his confusion to my advantage I took the opportunity to flip us over so that I was straddling his lap. However I must have played into his own hands since he took the chance to slip my tank top up and over my head revealing my plain white bra making me blush a dark scarlet red. My boyfriend of almost 5 months had never rushed me into sex because he knew better than anyone of my insecurities. In fact, he'd been the one to help me through them since we'd met that day I'd arrived at Camp Half-blood. But in that moment it didn't matter much to me as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his again. He pulled away and gently tugged my ponytail out of my hair and I watched as he flung it somewhere around the room and I bit my lip as he tossled my dark brown hair making my side braid start to come undone. I ran my hands up under his black shirt trailing along his muscular stomach then pulled away to remove his shirt evening the score. "Thats why." He told me, making me giggle slightly. He flipped us again so that he was leaning over me and I smiled lovingly up at him. He smiled back "I love you Tiffany" He said and I could feel my heart swell up in my chest. "I love you too Nico." I told him honestly and pulled him down into another kiss tangling my fingers in his hair. He took that as a go ahead obviously because he took the chance to slip my cargo shorts down my legs causing my face to turn scarlet again. However before he could stop and ask questions I started kissing along his collar bone causing him to let out a soft groan that enhanced my confidence greatly. Taking the initiative I hooked my thumbs in the belt loops of his baggy jeans. I yanked them down giggling as I watched him kick them off from around his ankles. "What's so funny, huh?" He asked playfully. "Oh, nothing" I teased him back and smiled feeling him grab my wrists and pin them above my head leaving me defenseless then he pressed our swollen lips together in a deepness that left me breathless. After at least a few minutes I felt his hand trailing down to my stomach moving over my breast and trail circles into my hip making me arch my back unintentionally pressing myself closer to him. I looked up at him, his face in complete concentration. I could see the intense desire in his eyes and shuddered in anticipation as I tugged at my wrists still in his other hand. "Please don't tease me." I pleaded to him and heard him chuckle darkly making me look up to meet his lustful gaze that made him truly look like a child of Hades. It was when he acted like this, without him being afraid to show me who he really was. He put up a protective front around everyone else because he was afraid to be rejected. It felt incredible to know that he put that much trust and faith in me. Once again he crushed his lips to mine making me moan in response despite the fact that our lips were already bruised from our earlier kisses then reached around unhooking the clasps of my bra. "My mother would be ashamed." He said sadly making me frown. "Nico?" I asked not understanding why he was upset all of the sudden. "I was born in 1930." He told me making me blink in surprise. "Then you're what? Eighty.. Three." I said amused. He nodded. "Do you remember when Percy was telling you about the Lotus Casino?" He asked. I nodded. "After my mother passed away, Hades sent the Furies to keep watch over us and one of them left Bianca and I there. Until one of them took us out and put us in that boarding school I told you about." He told me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Because, I'm still fourteen! Physically, mentally, emotionally!" He shouted. "I love you, I didn't think that it mattered!" "It doesn't Nico. I love you but I want to know everything about you." I told him looking into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my forehead against his. "Please don't keep things from me." I begged him. He nodded and kissed me again, not that I minded at all. I understood now, why he was facing an inner turmoil. Back in the 30's what we were doing was morally taboo, he was looking out for me even now when we were in the middle of getting hot and heavy. I felt his hands travel to my breasts making me shiver in anticipation as his hands drifted to the edge of my underwear. With a swift downward motion of his wrists my underwear was discarded and thrown across the room as he smiled teasingly at me. I moaned when I felt his hands roam up to roll my left breast in his hand driving me utterly insane. I watched as he moved down my body placing kisses every once in a while as he continued making his way down to my thighs. Then ever so slowly he parted my legs causing me to bite my lip and take the bed sheets in my hands needing something to ground me as he slid his tongue into my core. He was slowly turning my brain to mush and I loved every moment of it. It was like he had set fire to the inside of my stomach and his tongue was the extinguisher. I bucked up feeling his tongue dig deeper into me. "Nico!" I cried out, louder this time, more of a plea of ecstasy. He replied by lapping faster making me moan loudly and arch my back. Soon after I couldn't handle anymore and I screamed as I came. The pleasure was so great that I arched my back gushing fluids in his mouth and on his face. I blushed while I panted heavily closing my eyes as he lapped up my juices letting me ride out my orgasmic bliss. He crawled back up to me and smirked down at me cockily. "Yummy." He teased licking his lips, as I tried catching my breath. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my lips to his for a much needed kiss. My hands travled to his hair as he nibbled on my bottom lip making me moan out his name tasting myself on his lips. He seemed to take this as an invitation as he slipped his tongue into my mouth roaming it across my teeth and over my own tongue seemingly exploring every part of my mouth as he gripped my waist firmly keeping me steady. Soon I had had enough and flipped him. Obviously taking him be surprise as I kissed down his chest taking my time a kiss every scar that was visable to me. No doubt most of them being from the battle with Kronos. I smiled against one of his abs as I heard a low growl rumble in his chest. I glanced up at him as he dug his hands in my hair. "T, tease." He groaned out causing me to giggle slightly and edge my fingers into his boxers slowly tugging them down biting my lip as he kicked them off from around his ankles. I bit harder into my bottom lip as I looked down at his crotch. I felt my eyes widen. He was about eight inches and thick enough to make me shudder. How in Olympus was that suppose to to fit inside of me? He looked down at me with a confused look on his face. "Something wrong" He asked concerned. I shook my head and smiled as he cupped my face in his hand and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. I took a deep breath and ducked back down taking the length of him in my hands as I stroked my hands along him giggling at his groans. Finally he layed back down on the bed and tangled his hands in my hair gripping tightly as I sucked his cock into my mouth running my tongue from the base along the vein that bulged from the underneath of it. The moan that erupted from him was enough for me to figure out that I was doing somthing right. I felt his fingers tighten in my hair. Slowly I started bobbing my head as I took him deeper into my mouth I could feel his pubic hair tickling my nose. A few minutes later I almost choked as he shunted into my mouth. He stopped immediately making me look up at him, I could see the apologetic look that was mixed with pleasure. I took him deeper in my mouth and used my hands to work over what ever I couldn't fit in my mouth as I bobbed my head. I felt him pulse in my mouth as he groaned. "I, I'm so close." He moaned out clenching his teeth, his hands gripped my hair harder then before. I took the hint and sucked softly only on the tip of his cock as his warm, salty seed flooded into my mouth. Not wanting any of our efforts to be wasted, I slowly swallowed his cum and relished in the salty, bitter-sweet taste of him. He sighed and pulled me back up to him pressing his lips to mine, no doubt tasting himself on my lips and tongue. I could feel his erection press against my inner thight making me moan softly into the kiss causing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. Finaly he flipped me onto my back and straddled me once again pressing his lips to mine as he tweaked my nipples in his fingers causing me to gasp in pleasure and moan his name. This seemed to egg him on further because he pulled away from the kiss to look down into my eyes. "Are you sure that you want this?" He asked me. "I'm sure" I told him. "This is going to hurt." Nico told me with a look of undeniable longing. How could I possibly turn him down? I loved him with every ounce of my soul. I don't think that I could trust him more than I already did. So what was the point in waiting? I was ready, I know that I was. He silently lined himself up with my entrance and kissed me as he burried himself completely into my core causing me to cry out into his mouth and close my eyes as I gripped at his back trying not to let tears escape my eyes. He tried his hardest to keep still as he kissed away my tears. Eventually the pain started to subside and was replaced with a dull ache. I slightly bucked my hips suddenly needing him to move, to grind onto me, anything to help dull the ache. He got the point as he slowly started thrusting into me keeping a slow pace as he entered me deeper. It was intoxicating I could feel him inside my inner walls but I needed more. "N, Nico, faster, please." I begged him. He smirked and slammed into me faster. Than he stopped all together causing a whine to escape from my throat. "What was that?" He asked smiling darkly at me. "Please. Please." I begged desperately, needing to feel him move inside of me. Needing to be as close as physically possible. He slammed into me once again as he began to pump slowly. I all but whimpered. He was driving me crazy, I bucked up causing him to slip farther than before. "Ooohhh" I moaned out gripping onto his shoulders as I closed my eyes unable to keep them open as the utmost pleasure rolled through my body I could feel somthing coil in my lower stomach. Slowly I caught up with his pace as he quickend, I met him thrust by thrust as I raised my hips in time with his downward motions causing an endless stream of moans and groans from the both of us. I could hear the beat of the music still pumping through the speakers as it increased. seemingly dull in comparison to the feelings that I was experiencing. There was nothing like become one with the person that you cared for more that you did yourself. With Nico a new experience had opened. The coil in my stomach seemed to tighten causing me to moan his name rather loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts and as his pumping increased. My hips failed to keep up with his pace and I could hardly think straight in that one moment. Something snapped inside of me causing me to scream as I came, my juices flowing around his cock and spilled onto the sheets, but he wasn't finished. His hands gripped my hips as my hands tangled in his hair feeling the coil to return in my stomach. Eventually I stoppped trying to keep up with him and I heard the scream that ripped from my throat as he made me reach another orgasm. My nails scraped down his back and I could then hear his moan that came out as a feral growl. He slammed into me the pain from my nails seemed to give him that high and the music thumped louder seemingly not wanting to be drowned out from our love making, but it was too late his deep tone filled the room and all too soon it was over as he slowly rested his wobbly forearms on the bed to either side of me, not wanting to crush me with his weight. Slowly he pressed his forehead against mine as we panted in sync trying to catch our breaths that had been stolen from us.


End file.
